So Not Another Cliche Story!
by Nerdalicious
Summary: Jesse is pulled into Suze's least favorite movie. She goes to Paul and THEY are both pulled into the t.v. right after Jesse. They then meet a wonderful pirate Captain Jack Sparrow! MediatorXPiratesofTheCaribbeanCrossover
1. Chapter 1

**_Julie : When I say shotgun...__ You say wedding_**

**_Julie:Shotgun_**

**_READERS: Wedding?_**

**_Julie:Shotgun_**

**_READERS:Wedding!_**

**_Julie: SHOTGUN! _  
**

** _READERS: Ok, seriously Julie... shut up...  
_**

**O.o.**

**Yeah, that's It's the Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco! **

**Hey me lovely tomatoes! Ok this needs explaining! This is a crossover between the BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD (according to me, at least) -Pirates of the Caribbean. It leans more towards the Mediator series. Yeah, if you don't like it, well just read on anyways because it's funny and depicts Jesse and Suze's relationship (which is why I don't write serious Jesse/Suze fics). It's a good reason on why I'm not making How could he? a Jesse/Suze . Just can't wirte about them... They are sooo... what's the word...Cliche! that's it!**

** Yeah and the italized words are the narrator... And the characters can hear the narrator Only SOME TIMES... **

**I know it could get confusing but when the characters hear the narraotr it shows in their voice/ what they say next...**

**And I think I barely make sense... **

**I am depressed... my best friend left me to die in the snow today, while she's in Cuba having fun, getting a tan and et cetera.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS+ HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Luv, bye bye mates...  
**

**Julie **

_

* * *

** I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIATOR SERIES- Meg Cabot does... I'm thinking of calling her people and talking 'bout the copyrights and everything. Also I do not own The Pirates Of the Caribbean...**  
_

_

* * *

_

_It was the day before Hallowe'en and all throught the house... Not a creature was stirring... Alright, there was a few... _

"Susannah, you know I love this film," Jesse stated after an arguement on what we were going to watch tonight. He stood up and walked over to the shelf with all the DVDs on it. He flipped through them and found the one he wanted.

"No! Jesse you know how many times I have seen Pirates of the Caribbean?... I know every line by heart," I answered, after I saw what movie he was holding, and I slouched into the couch even more.

"We are going to watch it! It's interesting... I was stopped on the way to California "in my previous life" and I thought I was going to die!" Jesse said, opening the DVD case, and pressing the OPEN button on the machine.

"Even more of a reason not to want to watch it! It might bring back memories!" I said, picking up my glass of water on the end table nextto the couch. I lifted the glass to my mouth, smiled at Jesse, who was trying to get the DVD player to work, and took a sip of my drink.

"No need to worry, querida," Jesse said, after getting the machine to work, and sat down next to me.

"Why, thank you!" I answered, sarcastically.

_What Susannah did not know was Jesse really, really liked the movie. And eventually, she fell asleep... Actually, right before the good part.  
_

When I woke up, I looked around and I could not find Jesse.

I looked everywhere int he house. I ran up and down the stairs screaming his name, thinking that he left me for some stupid chick he met on the street when I was asleep.

_Why Susannah, you sound quite insecure!_

SHUT UP, Narrator DUDE!

_Alright, but I was only stating the obivous!_

Ok.. So I walked around and finally retired back to the couch. I looked at the t.v. screen and saw some one I knew!

_And Susannah fainted after seeing..._

_

* * *

_

**MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS- HoHoHo!**

**Luv y'all**

**Julie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Sparrow: Ahoy m'ates! **

**Fangirls: JACK SPARROW?**

**Jack Sparrow: _CAPTAIN _Jack Sparrow!**

**Julie: Hey... what's going on here?**

**Jack Sparrow: They're trying to steal my rum!**

**Fangirls: No we weren't.**

**Jack Sparrow takes out his pistol (which no longer only has one shot) and shoots at a girl's shoe...**

**Julie: Your drunk, right Jack?**

**Jack is asleep, hugging his rum**

**Fangirls are running around, screaming, taking pictures, andspyingonJack**

**Julie shakes her head**

**Ok...**

**Hi y'all! I'm sick at home'causeI have broncitis. So go easy on me. my grammar is worse than usual- I'm stuffed up...**

**MARCH BREAK'S HERE! (FINALLY)**

**I will probably only be able to update any of my storiestwice (inculding this one). I'm going away. Yes... South to the caribbean where the snow has already melted.**

**Wait! They _have_ no snow there!**

**Pfft!**

**Luv**

**Julie**

**(R+R!)**

_

* * *

_

_We last left our heroine, after oh so bravely fainting. Excuse me as I try to wake her up with this arrow._

"Ow! What was that for?" I said, as I touched my leg where the narrator hit me with an arrow.

_You weren't getting up…._

"Ok, whatever," I said, suddenly remembering why I fainted. "I fainted… Because I saw Jesse in Pirates of the Caribbean, the movie."

_Bravo! Brilliant! Susannah then stood up, brushed herself off, and ran out the door with her purse in hand._

'I bet I know who did this!' I thought as I pulled out of my driveway. 'This is so Paul's doing!'

About ten minutes later, I was standing on the front doorstep of Paul's grandfather's house. I wasn't sure if he stilled lived there, Paul that is. I rand the doorbell hesitantly.

Oh, really? Then why are you here?

"Oh, just shut up, stupid narrator," I said, exasperated. Just then, the door opened. I was surprised to see Paul Slater himself standing in the doorway.

_Whoa… He's hot…_

"Hello… May I help you?" asked Paul, obviously trying to make it seem like he didn't know who I was. But I was one hundred percent sure that he remembered me and knew I was going to be at his house soon.

"Paul! Sheesh! This is Suze… remember? You need glasses now?" I asked as I pushed my way into the Slater mansion.

"Oh… Suze! Hi! How are you? How about Jesse?" Paul asked, innocently.

_Ok… Maybe Paul didn't do it…_

"Oh, yes he did," I shouted at the narrator.

Paul turned around and looked at me like I had five heads, forty-seven eyes, and sixty ears. "What was that?" he asked, frightened a little bit.

"Ummm... nothing!" I said smiling.

"So, Suze, what brings you here?" Paul asked.

"You know! Jesse's in a movie! Only you could have done that! I mean, you have all these magnificent powers," I said, making quotation marks with my hands.

"Really… Suze, this is serious…" Paul stated, not smiling, or smirking.

"What?" I shouted.

* * *

_Our heroine and her "friend" Paul, went back to Suze and Jesse's apartment. Paul saw that Jesse was in the movie andhe fainted as well._

_We have overselves a very, very, very brave man here to help._

* * *

**I really just made him faint for all the Paul haters reading this. **

**Ok**

**You know what to do**

**Jack suddenly wakes up: What? Drink more rum?**

**Julie: No... Review!**

**Jack: Hey! When do I come into the story?**

**Julie:MWHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Jack: Seriously...**

**Julie: ahem... next chapter.., I promise**

**Jack: Good (and he falls back asleep)**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to try not to babble today considering i just poked myself in my eye and I can barely see anything. **

**Brilliant,I know.**

**----This might get a little bit confusing but I believe everything will be explained in due time (like in the same chapter. If you don't understand something, just review and I'll get back to you) :).----**

Chapter 3: "It Must Be Something I Said" (Mobile)

_**We have ourselves a pair of very intelligent and brave heroes in this story. I will use my narrator powers to make Suze and Paul suddenly "appear" on the Black Pearl, because I think that they need some lessons from our very cunning friend, Jack Sparrow.**_

"'Cuse me, Narrator, but that's Captain to you," Jack said teasing, looking for the narrator, wherever she was. She sounded awfully familiar to him.

_**Oh my! Please excuse my daftness… CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!**_

"That's better, luv," Jack said, looking for the newest members of his crew. He looked towards the Portside, and there they were. In completely wet, indecent clothing, that looked like they were made to sit at a desk all day.

**_Um, excuse me Captain JackSparrow, but that is what the clothing is made for; sitting at a desk all day._**

"The twentieth century doesn't sound like much fun," Jack whispered to himself after receiving the news of how horrible the clothing was. He walked up to Paul and Suze. _'This is going to be fun'_ Jack thought.

**Suze's POV**

"Disgusting," I said, wiping my hands on her soaked pants, "My hair is going to fizz! I'm going to look like a fur ball or a cat or something! This is totally not fair!"

"Bonjour!" Paul said, ignoring my complaining and trying to make friends with the pirate standing in front of us. He was not the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean, Paul, not the pirate. English was obviously the language he spoke because of the way the ship was built. Then I looked out towards the ocean. It was a clear blue and I was almost able to see the bottom of the ocean. It was extremely beautiful.

"Bonjour, comment ça va?" The pirate answered, obviously trying to mess with our brains.

"Um, I don't know how to speak French," Paul said, like an idiot.

"Well then, why did you even try?" the pirate answered, walking closer to Paul and quirking a dark eyebrow, and rubbing his beard that was braided with a beads hanging near the tips.

"I thought that-" Paul started.

"You thought that French was the most spoken language in the Caribbean?" the pirate answered, waving his hand in the air, and pointing out to the ocean.

"Captain, I think it's time to stop picking on our newly acquired crew members," a very hot guy said, not that I'm being unfaithful to Jesse. I love Jesse. He is my squishy, and he will be my squishy.

For ever, and ever.

"I like picking on the new members," the Captain said, as he decided it was time to back off. He took a step away from Paul. Then he looked at me, as if it was the first time he saw me. "Ah, a lass, mate is she yours?" the captain asked looking at Paul expectantly.

"No! I am not his," I screamed. "This man almost killed me, twice!"

"Now Suze don't be so-," Paul started.

"I'm right, your wrong. Get over it," I interrupted and crossed my arm in front of me.

Then there was silence. I seems like Paul had learned his lesson; Do not fight with Susannah Simon. It was about time.

"I don't know your name," Paul said, looking at the Captain, while breaking the nerve racking silence.

"That's because I haven't had the time to introduce myself," the Captain responded, tilting his head and looking at Paul in a very intimidating way. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am the rightful owner of the Black Pearl. I was marooned on a god-forsaken spit of land by my first mate and a bunch of other unfaithful crew members. Yesterday the Pearl attacked Port Royal, where I was imprisoned. The members kidnapped Elizabeth Swann, William Turner's 'lass'" jack said, pointing to the only other man on the ship, and the same hottie who made the Captain stop interrogating us.

"I commandeered a ship," Jack continued, patting the side of the ship we were on, "and now we are going to Tortuga to gather up a crew," Jack finished.

"Jack Sparrow," Paul whispered to himself, while rubbing his chin, trying to think.

**_The operative word here is "trying"_**.

"Shut up narrator," Paul said, looking for the narrator again. Then she appeared next to him and cocked her head.

"Looking for me?" she asked. She was dressed in pirate apparel. Flat shoes, tanned capris, and a loose top.

Paul jumped about a mile.

Jack looked at the narrator like as if he had found gold.

Will looked like he was going to faint.

And I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Are you trying to put us all into cardic arrest?" Paul screamed at the narrator. She was around 5'7", with dark auburn hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. She looked like she had lived in the Caribbean all her life.

"Jack didn't jump at all," the narrator said, raising her eyebrow just like Jack had a few minutes ago.

"I knew you were coming, Danny, luv," Jack said, pulling her into a hug.

Me and Paul looked at them hugging with question marks almost painted onto our faces, and Will looked like he was going to faint, once more.

"You know each other?" I asked Captain Jack in a very suspicious voice.

"Yes lass, I've known her since I started in the piracy business. Danny was on my first crew until she ledt to sail the Mediterranean. We've seen each other in periods of time after that in Tortuga, and in Singapore. That brings back memories," he responded with a smirk on his face.

"You're scaring them," Danny said. Then she turned to us and introduced herself ,"Hello, I'm Danica McNeil, but call me Danny. Yes I have been the one who was scaring you the past few hours. I was sent to help you, but I couldn't appear until nowto tell you who I was, and why I wastalking to you".

Paul looked at her susipicously, "Ok then, why where you following us?"

Danny sighed and inhaled deeply before going into a long explaination, "Well, you see, there was a curse put on any ghost who was shifted to a certain time and was able to live in that time period. Such as Suze's boyfriend, or husband, Jesse. The curse also says that the person/ghost will be pulled into something that their significant other hates.

"Considering Suze hates pirates, Jesse was pulled back three centuries and was put into Barbossa's crew. The only way Jesse would be able to go back into the 21st century would be if you found Jesse, erased everything he did, and shifted back to the place thathe was sucked into the past from. So if you were sittin' down on a carpet and he disappeared from there, you have to shift back there exactly."

Danny exhaled, out of breathe.

Jack looked angry, at me.

"Put 'em in the brig," Jacksaid toWill.

In the brig Paul looked at me like a serial killer would glare at his next unexpectant victim.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do to get us in here?"

"It must be something I said?" I answered, unsurely.

**Now, Review..**

**Please?**

**Luv**

**Juli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is Juli here reporting that it's finally summer! And To Award you: Here's Chapter 4!**

**(p.s.:If you haven't finished school yet, think of this as a (early/belated) birthday present)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Captain Ronald Cortez_

* * *

**Suze's POV**

After countless hours of being locked up in the brig, I found myself regurgitating my breakfast, lunch, and supper. I had tried not to heave, I really did. Yet, the ocean was _way_ too strong. The waves rocked the boat back and forth, we were catching air every two minutes because of how large the waves were, and there was a hole in my cell.

"Suze, are you okay?" Paul asked me, after I revelled my lunch to him. He made a face and gagged. He looked like he was going to heave, himself.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," a unfamiliar voice said from the door of the brig. It was nighttime now I was unable to see his face until he stepped in front of my cell. He was tall, almost the same height as Paul with amazing green eyes and red hair. It looked like he was a god who was going to save me from this horrid state of being.

There was another moment of silence.

"I don't believe we've met," I answered, sticking out my hand so he could shake it. He looked at my hand, and shook his head.

"No thank you, I don't believe I need to shake a hand filled with eggs," the man said grinning. I immediately blushed and wiped my hand on the wall. '_This is so disgusting! I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm such an idiot! Of course he didn't want to shake my hand while it's covered in vomit! What a turn off'._

The man laughed and introduced himself because he noticed Paul giving him very dirty looks, "My name Is Alexander, and I would prefer you not to know my last name. My duty is to take care of the prisoners. Right now the captain would like to see you on deck."

"This is going to be fun," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Alex opened the door to my cell with a key he took out of his pocket, then opened Paul's.

We silently walked up to the deck. Then I spotted a man, who I did not recognize barking orders to a new bunch of men who looked like they haven't taken a bath in weeks, even months. Maybe _years!_

I have to teach this pirates _some _hygiene and style. Like that girl over there, she's wearing striped leggings with a jacket that is spotted. Someone help her! She needs a serious makeover or a what not to wear episode devoted to help her dress.

The man who was barking orders at the men, then walked to us with a look on his face. A scary one. One that if you had a choice; to stay on the ship, you would jump off. He was carrying a bucket with murky water in it. He threw it at me, and I caught it just in time.

"You are now part of my crew. You will do what I tell you do to," the man said.

"What about Jack?" Paul asked, trying to put two things together.

The man then pointed towards the bow of the ship, and there tied up was Jack, Danny, Will, and the rest of their crew. "We commandeered this beautiful ship. Jack does not need it," the man answered.

"You can't do that!" I screamed as I threw the bucket on his head. He glared at me, all wet, and said "Seems like we're got ourselves a feisty one!".

"Who are you? What do you want?" I screamed, terribly scared. I looked at all the men surrounding us. Alex was a member of this man's crew, not Jack's. Yet, Alex seemed so nice and sincere.

"I am Captain Ronald Cortez, a descendant of the famous Cortez. I have decided to go into a life of piracy!" the man bellowed, as if we should all bow down to him. Surprisingly enough, his crew _did _bow down.

"Something is wrong with this picture," Paul whispered into my ear as we bent down to bow to Captain Cortez.

"I agree," I said a little bit too loudly, because the Captain then came up to me and asked, "What do you agree to? And who are you?"

"I agree… To, To…" I answered. Then I thought of it, "I agree that your ancestor was great and famous. My comrade and I," I said motioning towards Paul, "were discussing how amazing Cortez was."

The Captain looked at me sceptically. "You still didn't answer my other question. Who are you?"

"They're nobody, a cousin's sister's, step cousin twice removed. But they can sing!" Jack shouted from the rather large pit of people at the bow.

"Jack, if you want to live, I suggest you did not interfere. I was sent by Barbossa, who really wants you dead!" Ronald Cortez bellowed at Jack. I saw Jack make an immature face at Cortez and whisper something into Danny's ear. She smirked and whispered something back at him.

Seems like they have a plan. At least somebody does.

"If you do not tell me exactly who you are, then you will receive a very terrifying death!" Cortez informed Paul and I, rather loudly if I do say so myself. I clung to Paul's arm, and whispered into his ear, "We can't die, yet! Jesse needs us!" Paul tensed up and inhaled sharply.

"We're Nathaniel and Elizabeth McDonald. This is my wife. We were sailing to Jamaica while our ship was attacked by a small group of nameless pirates. We were left to float into the ocean. There was no other survivors. Then Captain Sparrow saw us and saved us. As a price, we were to help Captain Sparrow in the chores. Yet my wife accidentally offended the Captain and we were thrown in the brig."

I almost kicked him.

I am _no_t his wife. _I will never be his wife._

"And where are you from Nathaniel and Elizabeth McDonald?" Cortez asked, raising his eyebrow.

"China," Paul answered. Paul is _very_ quick on his feet.

Not

"Well, that explains the strange clothing," Cortez answered. Obviously this man was not very intelligent. I doubt very deeply that the Chinese wore these kind of clothes in this period of time.

Then, suddenly I saw Jack behind Cortez, and next thing I knew, Cortez was unconscious on the ship's deck. There was a large commotion from Cortez's crew as they took out their swords.

Then Jack spoke, "Before you feel the need to kill us" Jack said motioning to Danny who had her sword out and had attacked the first mate, "I would like you to take into consideration that Cortez is a privateer!"

There was a few gasps and a few outraged men. Then Alex stepped out, "Why would our captain be a privateer! No one was ever arrested when we reached a

Port, ever!"

A few men agreed. "Yes, but have you ever wondered what happened to first mate Crevy? The rumours that Cortez killed him are false! Cortez turned him to the Spanish, and I was with them!" Jack answered, seemingly sincere.

"How do we know your not bluffing?" a man asked from behind the crowd of men.

Jack raised his wrists enough for everyone to see the scars tattooed onto them. "This is what the Spanish do to pirates who are supposed to be hung. They tighten the handcuffs enough that you start to bleed. Crevy was hung the day I escaped!"

The crowd gasped. "Then why didn't you save the poor soul?" a tall dark coloured man yelled from the front of the crowd. He had a parrot on his shoulder that had many colours relating in it's feathers. I really wanted to know where he had found the bird.

"The man was under much more security than I! You dogs would have done the same thing because you follow the code much more than I!" Jack retorted. Jack then jumped onto a large crate and asked the men, "What do you think we should do with Cortez's body?"

Many men yelled, "Throw it overboard!" .Other bellowed, "Cut him up and deliver him to the authorities!". Alex than said, "Give the man a proper burial!"

There was dead silence on the whole ship. The pirates were probably asking themselves when the last time they buried someone was.

"That's daft!" a older man yelled from Jack's crew bundle. "I've never buried anyone in my life!". A few men answered with, "Yeah I've never done that!"

Then Danny did something I would think she would never do. "Give the man a proper burial! It's the least you wish someone would do with _your_ dead body!"

The pirates all looked at there shoes. Then I realised that if they killed Cortez, then Paul or I would have to deal with him as a ghost. There was no way that I was going to do that. "Paul, do you realise what will happen if they kill him?" I whispered to Paul. Paul immediately tensed up and shot Danny a glare. She excused herself from Jack's meeting, and walked up to us.

"Yes, Paul and Suze?" Danny asked, playing with her sword in it's sheaf.

"Do you realise that if Jack kills Cortez, we kill have to deal with him as a ghost?" Paul asked. Danny's eyes widened.

"I'll see what I can do," she said as she walked away. She walked up to Jack and whispered something into Jack's ear. His eyes widened with shock, as he looked at Paul and I. He turned to the crowd, "We'llkeep him alive. You never know when he'll come in hand."

You could see the dissapointment in all the men's eyes. They obviously wanted to kill a privateer in they're life of piracy. I snuck a quick glance at Paul who's eyes, in the early evening light, looked like they were dancing. He looked extremely hot.

Paul was supposed to be hotto someone who was _completely and utterly_ single. Free._Not _like me. _**But sometimes**..._

No! I will think like that. Jesse is my one and only!

**_For all you know, Jesse is dead_**

* * *

**Does Suze have a multiple personality?**

**Even I don't know yet.**

**Luv**

**Juli**

**R+R**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

_IMPORTANT INFORMATION:_ **

**Hello my frwends... Here is Chappie 5- You Don't Look So Good. I want you to know that I will be answering questions before my next update, so if you have any questions (about the plot, characters, character relationships,etc.) then ask them now,or forever hold you peace. I will only be answering questions at the beginnings of chappie numbers that are a multiple of three. So, after Chappie 6 Question Session, then you'd have to wait 'til Chappie 9, which you will never know when I will post.**

**Also I know these posts aren't long, so I decided to update more often to make y'all happy:)**

**Teehee**

**Now**

**Have fun reading:)**

**Luv**

**Juli**

**

* * *

Chapter 5- You Don't Look So Good

* * *

****Suze's POV**

Chapter 5- You Don't Look So Good Chapter 5- You Don't Look So Good 

After Jack decided that it was better to keep Cortez in the brig with his first mate, he was then faced with the problem of where to place Paul and I.

I just hoped that we would not be sharing a bed. I want to be faithful.

_**Of course you do, Suze. And you're a monkey's uncle.**_

I am faithful so let me be.

"'Kay, luv, I really have no choice, but you will be sharing a bunk with your mate here," Jack told me pointing at Paul. I instantly looked at Paul. Nothing was registering in my mind. Paul looked had a goofy, perverted smirk on his face. Something's not right.

Wait, did Jack just say _"sharing a bunk with your mate?"._

…Shit

"No way! No way! There is absolutely no way I will be sleeping in the same bed that Paul is!" I screamed. Jack looked perturbed. He sighed and walked closer to me, which was really close but I have gotten used to Jack's "in your face" attitude, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Luv, there is no more space on this ship, and unless you would like to sleep on the deck, I suggest you sleep with your mate. He looks decent enough, I doubt he will touch you," Jack slurred. Something I also got used to was that our captain was always drunk. Even though it didn't comfort me much.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Captain. As I have mentioned to you, this man, who, may I add, is not my mate, has tried to kill, twice almost. He also tried to kill my boyfriend!" I screeched. Jack looked at Paul, and shot Paul a questioning look.

"She must be thinking of someone else," Paul said, "Obviously this wretched heat is getting to her." Paul then walked up to me and Jack with a fake concerned look on his face.

Sometimes, I want to punch in his ugly face.

_**Ugly? I don't think you thought that twenty seconds ago.**_

Whatever.

Jack's hand come up to my forehead. "Are you ill, luv?" Jack asked, concerned. I doubt that he was displaying fake concern because his brow furrowed when his hand came in contact with my hand.

Will came up to us, and he looked worried. "Are you ok… um, I think your name is Elizabeth?" He blushed when he said _Elizabeth_ in a very adorable way.

_**He is too cute.**_

No, he is not. My Spanish love is looking for me, and is lost in a movie! He is desperately looking! I can feel it.

_**Dramatic much?**_

Yes, I was president to be precise.

"No, no that was just a cover-up. My name is Suze," I answered. Will nodded and said, "oh, excuse me."

Then suddenly, Danny came up to us, her face flushed as she looked at me, "Are you okay, Suze?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Why is everyone looking at me like I have a third eye?" I asked, seriously starting to worry, myself.

"Suze, you look pale," Danny said, throwing Jack's arm off my shoulders, and replacing it by her own. "Come, we'll go show you."

Danny led threw a door and down a staircase. She opened a door with a hole in the floor with a pail of water and an amazingly large mirror hung on the wall.

I looked at myself, and I looked green. Literally.

"Um… I don't know, maybe all I need is a little bit of sleep," I answered, unsure. Danny agreed and led me back threw the door and into a door right next to the "bathroom".

There was a bunk bed, and she told me to take the bottom one. I obeyed and I was out like a light in less than two minutes.

**Danny's POV**

After I left Suze in her bunk, I walked back onto the deck. On deck, a frenzy was going on. I looked for Jack, desperately hoping at he did not get hurt.

Then I looked at the captain's wheel, and Jack was standing there, barking orders at Will, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and the rest of his wonderful crew.

I ran to Jack yelling, "What in the name of Tortuga is going on?". When Jack looked at me, his face softened. He didn't answer but he pointed out to the sea. There, sailing towards us, was a navy's ship.

"It's probably Norrington," I muttered, as I walked up to Jack. He nodded and squinted into the distance.

"Danny.. Hide," Jack whispered, "and take the newbie with out," he said motioning towards Paul. I nodded, not wanting to test his patience right now, and grabbed Paul by the arm.

"Let's go," I commanded. The tall blonde male nodded and followed, willingly.

He looked scared. What a baby…

But what if, what if… Maybe that ship really is a bad thing.

**Jack's POV**

After the love of my life (yet she will never know) left with Paul, I saw the ship come to a stop right in front of mine. That's rather odd. I thought that they would try to hit my ship.

"Jack Sparrow," it was Norrington. Wonderful. I love intimidating this useless royal navy bloke.

"Captain," I added, not very nicely, if I do say so myself. "So, Norrington, how is the wonderful day treating you?"

"Cut it off, Sparrow," Norrington spat. That bloke thinks he's the cure for scurvy. "Have you seen Ronald Cortez?"

I shrugged, "No, I haven't sorry," I said. Then we were off to the horizon.

* * *

Yes.. This is more or less a filler, but may confuse a lot of people. 

So yeah...R&R

Please!

Luv

Juli


	6. Chapter 6

**JULI'S USELESS BABBLING!**

**'Ello Poppits! **

**So did you like Pirates 2? I absolutely looooved it! I saw it twice. It was rad.**

**'Cept I cried at the end.**

**So, no one asked me a question. Get this, the chapter I wrote was more confusing to me than it was to you. How that worked out? Don't ask me! I'm only the writer of the story.**

**_Oh and for those of you who care where I have been,_ I have been in a deep, dark hole of writers-block-ism. Yes it's bitter, but we all get over it. It also helps that I love you all too much to stop writing and I love my story too much to stop writing also. **

**Yes very narsassistic at times. But people love me anyways.  
I hope:)**

Chapter 6- He. Did. What?

**

* * *

**

**Danny's POV**

After Jack ordered Paul and I under-deck, we found ourselves in the same cabin as Suze was. She was peacefully sleeping, not even Paul dared to wake her up.

"She's so peaceful when she's sleeping," Paul stated unexpectantly. He was looking at her dreamily.

Then I found out that Paul loved Suze, yet she was completely devoted to Jesse. Nothing in life is easy to think out.

"Hmm…," I replied, not knowing what to say, and I decided that it was not the time to tell Paul I was not into women. I was very deeply in love with Jack, but I told myself I would never, ever tell him because I've seen his "sleeping around" habits. I did not want to be on the list "Women I Have 'Played' With". My love life with Jack is always so confusing!

The wait was killing me. I needed to know what was happening on deck. Was a fight going on? No, there would be more noise. Were Jack and Norrington bargaining some "leverage"?

Oh no, that thought did _not _go too well in my mind.

Exactly two seconds later I was on deck, a very peaceful deck too. With the blue Caribbean waters very tranquil and no fighting going on except between Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton's….parrot. The parrot kept repeating "Aye Aye!".

Ok, there was no fight. I'm becoming a softie.

But then I saw something from the side of my eye.

**Paul's POV**

I was peacefully looking at Suze sleeping, like the hot girl, or lady that she is when I saw the look on Danny's face. A frown.

That's something I've never seen on her face, for the two days that I've known her. Something must be wrong.

Or I could be overreacting. That wouldn't be the first time.

But when Danny was running onto deck literally two seconds later I had to follow her. When she reached the deck, she looked around and looked relieved.

Maybe she's too paranoid for her own good. Or maybe she loves Jack. Yes that would explain a lot.

I looked around and then I realised that another boat was coming towards our ship. Or _Jack's _ship…_Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. _

**Danny's POV**

"Um… Jack!" I screamed as I saw the ship that was coming towards the Pearl with too much speed for comfort. I looked behind me as I saw Jack walk, in his cute drunken way, towards me.

He smirked at me and said, "Yes, luv?"

I merely pointed to the ship that was on the horizon, which was also getting larger by the second. Jack's smirk fell off his face and he took his eyeglass out of his pocket. He looked at the ship through his device. He frowned, put the eyeglass back in his pocket, and turned to me, "White sails"

"Yah white sails!" I replied in total sarcasm. I took those words as my queue, "Hoist the sails, look presentable!"

The whole crew helped put away the sails, and then they went to go change into more convincing clothing, while Jack went into his cabin to hide. Because he was too well known for his own good sometimes.

Yet, he likes it that way.

I went into my cabin, brushed my hair and put on a vest that looked very merchant-ish. I had stolen it from a random merchant I came across in Tortuga. Weird place for a merchant, that island is.

When I appeared back on deck, the ship was right next to us on the starboard side. It was made of light brown oak and, as Jack had commented, it had white sails.

I hoped that these very noble looking men did not raid Jack's ship because it would not help that we have a very unconscious privateer and his crew, and a very wanted and well known pirate on board. Not a very good situation.

I looked at the men on the other ship and smiled, "Hello, how are you?"

The men looked surprised that I spoke English considering that the Pearl was obviously a Spanish Ship, that Jack _had_ stolen. Oh well.

A very good looking man appeared and smiled a toothy grin, "Hello Miss, I am Commodore David Thorsby. I would like to know who the Captain of his ship is".

I smiled and looked at him evilly, "I am, and so is this bloke," I said while pulling Will beside me. Will looked down at me and I make him a "play along" look. He receive it loud and clear.

"You see, our father passed away and he promised me the ship, yet when Daniela here heard that he left her nothing, I felt sorry for her. So know we are both co-captains," Will said smiling, and putting an arm around my shoulder, then he leaned forward and whispered quite loudly, "At least that's what she thinks."

Commodore Thorsby smiled and said, "Very well, go along with your duties. Yet, I would like to know, does your sister have a fiancee?"

Men. Have. Such. Nerve!

"Actually, no she does not yet she is seeing someone. Maybe next time! See you Commodore!" Will answered smoothly as the Commodore nodded and left us.

The ship just stood for two minutes until the Commodore's ship was far off. I was silent. Will was silent. Mr. Gibbs was silent. Paul was silent. Mr. Cotton's _parrot _was silent!

Everyone, or should I say everything was contemplating something!

Then Jack barged out of his cabin, "What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing Jack, the man just wanted to know who the-," Will started.

He was interrupted by Jack, "Not _that_, what was the other part? The man looked too hungry in the eyes to be talking about ships, savvy?"

Another awkward silence was heard throughout the ship. What was Jack so worried about?

Then Paul, the newbie had to talk, "Well, Jack, I mean, _Captain Jack Sparrow_… The man asked Daniela to marry him-practically."

I smacked my forehead.

Will looked like he was going to kill Paul for talking at all.

Jack turned forty different shades of red, "He. Did. What!"

We all know what's gonna happen know. He's going after Commodore David Thorsby, because he used his "royal navy bloke" charm to it's limit and Jack want to make sure he knows that. This isn't going to be very pretty.

* * *

**You Like? **

**You Hate?**

**You Love?**

**ALSO I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE MOVIE... SOMETHINGS MIGHT BE ADDED TO PLOT --queue evil laughs!**

**-Luv**

**Juliiii**

**Review! PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**MUST READ!**_

_**I want you to know, THEY ARE NOT ON THE BLACK PEARL! JACK IS TRYING TO GET IT BACK FROM BARBOSSA AND WILL IS THERE BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SAVE ELIZABETH. **_

_**CORTEZ WAS A PRIVATEER THEY CAME ACROSS, KNOCKED OUT, AND PUT IN THE BRIG FOR FURTHER USE. ALL OF CORTEZ'S CREW IS NOW ON THE SHIP THAT JACK COMMANDEERED, WHICH IS CALLED THE "KRAKEN"! COMMODORE DAVID THORSBY IS A MAN IN SEARCH OF A WIFE AND COULDN'T HELP HIMSELF WHEN HE SAW DANNY! A.K.A. DANICA! NOT DANIELA! **_

_**Ok so now you know everything that I thought you would be confused by. **_

_**OH AND ALEX IN CHAPTER 4 IS PROPERTY OF SUPERGIRL! -- (oh, yeah I have a question for you concerning somethingabout this character:))**_

_**(He'll be back!)**_

**

* * *

**

**-RANDOMNESS FROM JULI'S MIND-**

**_Juli:_** Did you read the memo?

**_Jack:_** Of course they did, luv, just get on with the story so I can have something to entertain me while I have me wonderful rum.

**_Elizabeth:_** Rum is a vile drink that makes even the most respectable men horrible creatures.

**_Juli:_** Who told you that?

**_Jack:_** That horrible person lied to you, Elizabeth.

_-Elizabeth looks into Jack's eyes longingly-_

_--Elizabeth disappears--_

**_Juli:_** THAT WAS SOMETHING I DID NOT LIKE IN THE MOVIE!

**_Jack:_** Oh, sorry, the scriptwriter needed to add romance, and for some odd reason it was between Elizabeth and I.

**_Juli_**:... I write your thoughts in this story, you know that right?

**_Jack:_** Of course

**_Juli:_** I also know that you hate eunuchs. Do you, according to want to be a _man_ _or boy whose testes are nonfunctioning or have been removed?_

**_Jack_:** I'll stick to the rum, luv --swings at the bottle-- Now start the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- A Little Bit Of Romance 

_Song you should listen to while reading this chapter- I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder- Goo Goo Dolls and Lips Like Morphine- Kill Hannah and maybe even Love Bites- Def Leppard_

**

* * *

**

**Danny's POV**

After a while of trying to get Jack to stop following Commodore David, because it was useless and did not help us on our way to finding Jesse, or Elizabeth, or the Black Pearl.

But all Jack did was reply, "I have a feeling about him, luv" and he turned back to the flawless blue Caribbean. I looked away, and asked myself what I would use to make Jack not go in pursuit of Commodore David. I'll just replay what we have to do, he seems to get sidetracked a lot.

"Fine! Be that way! But in the end, a pirate's feeling is that of gold. You'll probably find him and he'll be very wealthy, you'll steal all his money, get yourself a new ship, because, frankly, the Kraken is not the best ship. Then Will won't be happy, because by now Elizabeth could be dead, Suze would be furious and Paul will be delighted that he's spending more time than expected with Suze. Cortez will wake up and-"

Jack put his finger to my lips and I just looked down at his warm finger. Then he said, "Luv, this feeling's different. It's not the "pirate feeling". I feel like-"

"Captain! Commodore David Thorsby is the Commodore of Jamaica!" Mr. Gibbs said, running up to Jack on deck. He is obviously blind to the fact that Jack and I are trying to have a conversation.

"Brilliant," Jack answered, smirking and turning back to the wheel. He immediately turned East to Jamaica. He knew where he was going.

It was pointless to talk to him now.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At around nine o clock, when the sun was set and the anchor was dropped, I returned back on deck. Jack was standing at the same spot I had left him. He had a far off gaze in his eyes as he was looking off into the distance, to the sea.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the Captain's steering wheel and looked out to the sea myself.

It was a clear night, without a cloud in the night sky. I saw the North star and smiled.

"The North star… Brings back memories," Jack said suddenly, when he noticed I was looking to the sky.

Those memories were amazing. When Jack and I were still at home, in St. Elizabeth we would stare at the sky on nights like this and talk about what we wanted to do when we were allowed to leave home. Jack said he loved the sea and wanted to sail all seven of them. I told him I wanted to go with him and we would both be rich, because we were both brought up in the poorest island in the Caribbean.

I smiled and sighed, " Yes, Jack… Yes it does." I looked back at Jack who smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I sailed all seven of the seas. My dreams were met, but yours weren't . You only sailed with me through half of my adventures and we aren't exactly what anyone would call rich. I'm sorry Danny. I'm sorry that you had to be a mediator with all those ghosts haunting you ever moment of the day," Jack sighed as he brought me closer to his chest.

"I told you that I don't see them anymore. I don't know why. Only when I go on land do I see some odd ghosts here and there, yet I never see any on the sea. Some ghost told me that's because if a pirate or merchant dies on the sea, he automatically goes to Davy Jones. That was the first time I heard of him," I started, I realised I was babbling. All I saw was Jack looking right back at me.

What I didn't realise was that he was moving closer to my face, locking his eyes with mine.

"I don't know since when. I don't know why suddenly all the ghosts are-" but Jack silenced me because of how close his lips were to mine. I looked at them, he looked at me and then we both gave in.

The kiss lasted around thirty seconds, and what an amazing kiss it was. But then, Jack broke away and ran to his cabin.

**

* * *

**

**Suze's POV**

When I woke up it was dark out, there was a candle next to my bed, and another person in the bed next to me.

Please oh god, make this person Jesse. All I want to go is go home and cuddle in our small apartment where there was heating and nice, warm, woolly, blankets. And especially no bugs. Of course there was the odd ant here and there, but that was nothing compared to what a pig's sty the Kraken was.

I prefer _not_ to get into details.

I looked to my left, there was Paul hugging the wall while he slept.

_**Hmm… Interesting, he learned some manners in his early twenties. That makes him hotter.**_

I am _so _going through a phase. Where I find men who tried to kill me hot. Unbelievable the human brain.

Then I realised: I'm. In. The. Same. Bed. As. Paul. I jumped out of the bed, and shook myself. I felt like I was losing my sanity.

I felt like I needed fresh air so I went up on deck.

When I got there, Danny was sitting all alone on the stairs up to the Captain stirring wheel. She looked bothered and she was crying.

As I silently walked up to her I heard her mumble, "What did I do wrong?". Then I stepped on a loose floorboard and it sweaked. Danny immediately looked up and smiled at me obviously trying to hide her embarrassment and her unhappiness.

I half smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"You feeling better?" Danny asked, swallowing.

I nodded and answered, "Yup I am. I'm just not used to the sea like you and Jack seem to be."

Danny nodded as her eyes teared up again and she started to cry again into her hands. That's how I knew it had to do with Jack. I saw the ways he looked at her with his eyes filled with love, and the way she looked at him like as if he was the one thing that helped her stay alive and not go completely insane. They were obviously meant for each other. Yet Jack's play boy ways didn't help the situation.

"What did Jack do?" I asked reluctantly.

Danny swallowed and responded, "Well we were reminiscing again about our childhoods and then I just started babbling, like most girls do when they're nervous and then Jack… he…."

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me" Danny replied teary. She started sobbing as she put her head on her knees and her hands on top of her head. I tapped her on the back a few times and sighed.

"What's the problem with that?" I asked, finally bringing up the question that Danny must have been dreading.

"Then he just pulled away and walked away without talking or even looking at me!" Danny whispered furiously. She shook her head and continued crying.

"It's all going to be okay. Men are complex, you can't think that they're going to kiss you and think that they love you. They always have confusion floating around with them," I answered, "And the best relationship is the type of relationship that can with hold a lot of confusion and PMS".

Danny laughed and stood up.

I laughed too and we both went back to sleep.

**Jack's POV**

Back in my cabin, I tried to preoccupy myself with the variety of maps on the navigation table.

_Tortuga is here_, I thought to myself as I pointed to the island on the map, then I looked at the X to the right of the island, _and the treasure should be here. _Ok, why am I doing this? We aren't even looking for buried treasure, we're looking for Barbossa so Will can be reunited with his bonnie lass. We're looking for Commodore David Thorsby, and I want to be on my ship again, sailing the seas. Without Danny.

Who am I kidding? That kiss had changed everything. I raised my feet onto the table and leaned back on my stair, rethinking our situation.

What was I thinking? I was happy with Danny and I just being friends and me being able to have my fun with the women in Tortuga. Of course, it killed me when Danny knew that I had spent the night with a whore, then the looks she gave me. She caused me guilt.

The kiss was amazing, sensual, magnificent, and everything I thought it would be and more. Danny obviously enjoyed the kiss, but she probably won't make that big of a deal of it. She's always been a very reserved yet outgoing person. Being happy was her cover-up.

When her father had died from a fall from a cliff, she was extremely miserable. Yet she put on her cover-up happy face and mood, and continued with her life. Only I could see that she was not content, and I came to her rescue when I could tell that she would start crying if something else horrible happened.

When I broke away from the kiss, I could feel the confused aura surrounding Danny. She looked on the verge of tears and as if she was going to go insane with all this confusion.

First I kiss her.

Then I pull away.

The reason? If I ever hurt Danny I would never be able to forgive myself. If we got married and then she found me in bed with another woman who I drunkenly agreed to sleeping with, she would definitely go into a depression.

Danny had always been a fighter, so she should be able to fight the confusing thoughts in her brain.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up in a relatively calm mood, and

I won't freak out and change today. I will act like nothing, whatsoever, happened between Jack and I last night. There was no kiss, there was no reminiscing, there wasn't even an arm pulling me into Jack's body. There was nothing.

I walked on the deck, greeted by the warm summer Caribbean sun and Mr. Gibbs of course. He made it second nature for himself to greet me and be polite to me, even with his thoughts that women should never be on ships. He grew to accept that there was no way Jack would ever throw me off the ship, or, come to think of it any other woman off the ship. Since I was on Jack's ship's often, I'm guessing I grew on Gibbs.

"Good morning' Danny," Gibbs said from the other side of the ship. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Everyone looked at me, smiled, and went back to work.

Someone told.

But who? Suze was still sleeping in the same bed as Paul, and it's a very cute sight I might add, so she obviously told no one. I looked around for Jack on the deck and he, surprisingly, was not on deck. I looked up to the sails and the crow's nest and he was no where to be found.

I walked to the Captain's cabin and knocked on the door. No one answered. "Jack, open up!". Still no answer. "I'm coming in!" I said as I opened the door. There was Jack lying in bed, with an obvious over-load of rum.

He must have told everyone in a drunken slur.

"Dan--nny" Jack whispered, as his eyes opened and he smiled, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to kiss you. And… and, Danny I can't be with you. I would hurt you, and you would be miserable".

My eyes widened and I smiled, "Yes, Jack you mean that," I replied sarcastically because he did not mean that. He could never hurt me, but activities him and some other girls might go through together would hurt me.

I held his head in my hands, then I helped him sit up in his bed. I fluffed the pillow, stood it up on the end of the bed, as it was being held up by the wall, and gently put his head on the pillow, with a sad smile to myself.

"Luv, I love three things, and all of them make me… me drink like this….," Jack slurred, looking at me with what seemed to be longing in his eyes. No, that couldn't be, it was wishful thinking.

Then, Alex from Cortez's crew suddenly barged into Jack's cabin. He asked, "Is the Captain alright? Is there anything I can help with?". Alex reminded me of Jesse, and since I was a shifter, and I could travel between time periods, I could probably see someone like Suze getting together with Alex. Personally, the good boys never interested me much.

I looked at Jack who was muttering to himself in an inaudible tongue, and I asked Alex, "Can you get me a bucket of fresh water, not sea water?"

Alex nodded and went to go get some fresh water. When he came back I ripped some of my pant leg off and took the fabric, dipped it in the cool water, and put it on Jack's forehead. Jack continued muttering to himself as I patted his forehead.

Eventually he fell asleep and I stood there all day. Looking at Jack and asking myself if he really meant those words he spoke. The ones that might fix up this mess and help us both be happy.

_"I love you"_

* * *

**I'm not the best at romance, but I think I did a pretty good job... Do you think so, too?**

**REVIEW:)**

**--Julii**


End file.
